P2die
|connectedresources = colspan="2" style="border-bottom:2px solid aqua;" colspan="2" |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }}}} }} The History of p2die orangreenland Orangreenland got it's name from it's ruler link288's favorite colors(colours if your going to bug about spelling). the ruler of this nation's intentions was to make a peace full nation for it's citizens. the ruler had kept his promises to his citizens. the citizens at the time soon voted to keep link288 in power until unfit. leading up to the karma war the ruler had helped keep his nation from being destroyed by joining the ragnarok alliance. it was not up until the middle of the war that the ruler of the nation of his dreams soon started to show signs of old age and laziness. winning many of the defending battles on own soil. the war soon got to the ruler and made him go mad with power with little care to his nation. his nation soon would start taking battles to foreign soil. link288 would send his troops up to the front of iron lines and win the battles with an ragnarok friend SWEEEEET Ronny D ruler of Jewidia. the war with iron would end and the next battle for ragnarok and orangreenland would be against new pacific order. these were the last battles of orangreenland with the dead body's everywhere and infra levels soon too low to pay bills. the ruler link288 was decapitated in front of his peers witch he had sworn to protect. the former nation of orangreenland witch was deleted due to inactivity in the karma war. it was not till an email was sent to the ruler of orangreenland that the nation p2die was made. P2D The First Generation P2D was not made until the end of the karma war. witch the ruler p2die received and email from ragnarok stating the end of the karma war and a ragnarok victory. at witch point made the ruler p2die found the nation p2d. p2d would join the ragnarok just as the last ruler but this time to stay in power. p2d would found a nation in SE and TE. how ever ragnarok the home of both p2d and orangreenland would not last too long after 4 months. p2d would make a friendly alliance with king wally ruler of Rep of Queensland. The P2Die Second Generation Movement The Transitional government coup the history books of P2Die where mostly destroyed and not much can be remembered about the date many say that almost six months ago that the military had taken control of the government. many thought that disbelieved it and took it as a joke. the leader then took a moment to announce to the world that p2die's leader was dead. The Second Generation Movement The people of P2die on March the 28th Marched down to the capitol city and to the gates of the old leaders house leaders house witch has been kept in one piece the people found a journal of there former leader inside the was a plan to transition it's government to a communist dictatorship but with modified polices that seem to make it work on paper. it was then the peoples choice to take the government by them selfs. they formed the "planed communist movement". The Plan Communist Movement with what forces they could assemble they managed "9,000" people in the short time of a week and going up against the well trained army there where massive killings in the fight for the country that lasted a generation. much of the Infrastructure was destroyed in the fighting between both sides. once started there was no going back to normal life as almost all of the country's infrastructure had decayed over time. on April,1st,2011 the movement had taken the capitol and the coup was over. inside the book they found inside the house there where given instructions on what to do for picking a new leader. the new leader was the 2nd born son of the former leader p2die. Modern P2Die today the Ruler rules by the book his father wrote and has surpassed his father at rebuilding the crumbing nation. National Alliances *Current Alliance ** Ragnarok * Former Alliances ** Aqua Defense Initiative ** Genesis ** Athens SWEEEEET Ronny D when the karma war broke out Jewidia had an infra level of just over 1,199. there is not much else i know of Jewidia but i beleave he would have no problems with answering questions on his part. SWEEEEET Ronny D can no longer be found in ragnarok. but has moved on to Viridian Entente TE P2D Army of Darkness TE p2d would found the nation die this time in TE for fun. p2d would join a RoK small alliance known as Army of Darkness lead by Evil Ash in round 7. in round 7 there would be alot of fighting with other small Alliances. AoD would be victorious in the battle with Fight Club. later in the round AoD would fight the biggest allince in the round witch was at the time the Roman Empire witch was lead by the 'evil'Tiberius. at witch point meny of AoD's nations were crushed and had to reroll. AoD would fall in defeat to RE. near the end of the round Evil Ash had posted on AoD board that he would be disbanding AoD. the members of AoD were not happy about this and forced Ash to keep AoD alive for another round.p2d would meet king wally in AoD who would recommend ADI as the new home of p2d.